This invention relates to shoulder pads for workers who need to carry heavy or cumbersome objects safely, comfortably and with ease. More comprehensively it relates to all trades of construction where workers carry equipment, tools, wooden boards, pipes, conduit, bricks, angle iron, ladders and general construction equipment and/or parts over their shoulders.